hgfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Illuminated Hope: Chapter Two: Impossibility
Impossibility is the next chapter of ''Illuminated Hope. ''In this chapter Sonata and Hazuki are reaped. Impossibility I wake up. Today's reaping day. At least I didn't apply for tesserae, since the twist was that two girls were going to be entered in the Hunger Games. Then again, the reaping ball might be rigged. Ever since the Quell has been announced, we've been performing less concerts. just not to attract any attention. But because we're wanted, the reaping ball might be reaped. I think of that as I trudge to the local station, Yonehara Station. I have to take the train to Senta Station, or the center of District 0, where the reapings are going to be held. I trudge on the train, hoping that I'm not going to be reaped. Thirty minutes later, I arrive at Senta. It's 2 minutes to 9:30, so I line up at the tribute registration. The square's really packed, and people are even on the steps of the station exit and entrance, and also on outlying streets, where the screens are set up. The square looks desolate, other than a few days when it's bustling with activities, since this is City 14, or Senta City. The cameras, perched like buzzards on the rooftops, add to the effect. For a few minutes, everyone stands in silence. Then the mayor stands up and begins his speech. "A thousand centuries ago, wind, disaster, flooding, and storm ripped across the land. Out of all this traged-" Blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah, more blah blah blah, more blah blah blah. The escort, looking a bit freakish with her black and red hair, her face coated with purple lipstick, blue blush, and red eyebrows, topped with a gold hairband with hearts, and a black and yellow outfit, completely freaks me out. I hold my breath as she puts her hand into the bowl. Twirl. Twirl. Twirl. Her hand just keeps on twirling and twirling and twirling. Finally, after what seems to be hours of waiting she finally pulls out a name. Please not me, please not me, please not me. "Sonata Maeda." It's me. I nervously walk on the stage. Rinrin, Shumiko, Ang, Masato, Kimiko, and the other girls look at me pitifully. If one of them get reaped, I bet the reaping ball would be rigged. The escort, Malina Ladera, keeps on twirling her hand in the reaping bowl. I wonder who else is going to get reaped, other than unlucky me. Think it's going to be some kind of rowdy girl that doesn't even know what she's doing. "Hazuki Yamao." I was half right. Hazuki is a girl who half of the time doesn't know what she's doing. Except she's not rowdy. When she's not on stage, she's usually flailing around. And yesterday during the performance she didn't know what to do for the last song. She just danced and didn't fight. She's a coward. If I were a gambler, I would bet that she dies. First. The mayor goes on, reading his nonsense blah blah blah blah blah. Whatever. We are lead away (in handcuffs for some reason) to the train. No visits. I guess the Capitol gets what they get. I bet that we will be the first dead. When we're in the train, the handcuffs are removed and all the doors are bolted locked. I guess they don't want us to escape.